gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Lee
The Daisy Lee is a container ship in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description It is a small container freighter with a forward draft of 9.6 meters and an aft draft also marked at 9.6 meters. It has five stacking racks for 40 ft shipping containers on the main deck in four longitudinal stacks of ten wide by at least two high and one latitudinal stack of seven by at least two at the bow. There are a pair of green deck-mounted loading cranes. It has a large superstructure with five levels above the deck with the bridge topmost. There is a radio and radar mast at the top of the superstructure and another radio mast at the bow. The exhaust stack is marked with a green and white striped livery with the home port painted on the top green band and identification as a Toli-Bean class freighter with 100,000 DWT (deadweight tonnage) marked on the bottom stripe. There are two six-man lifeboats mounted, one on each side of the second deck and two life raft containers mounted at the stern. A series of external stairways and ladders provide access between decks of the superstructure. The hull is painted green with red below the Plimsoll Line. The superstructure is painted white with rust-red decks. The main deck is painted red. The bow is marked with the name of the ship painted in white on either side and it is also on the hull amidships and is painted in red on the stern. The home port of registration of Pumpherston is marked on the stern along with the numbers 45789 in black paint. The ship has pipes on the deck that, when shot, will leak gas and do damage to anyone nearby as if it was Tear Gas. The interior is completely inaccessible to the player. Other than during the missions where it is featured, there are no guards at all on the ship, and the player is free to explore it without taking risk. It uses the same model as the SS Bulker, with minor cosmetic differences. The reduced draft and fewer containers on deck may indicate the Daisy Lee has a lower laden capacity than the SS Bulker. A sunken container ship just east of the NOOSE Headquarters uses the same model and this broken up model reveals there is also under-deck container storage used. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Daisy Lee makes an appearance in the Minisub heist setup mission. Trevor steals a Submersible attached to one of the cranes, either by dropping it using the controls on the deck, or by shooting the wires from the dock. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Blow Up III - A rival operation to Simeon Yetarian is loading vehicles into containers to be loaded on the ship and the player is required to destroy them. *Gang Attacks Location In GTA V, it can be found docked at the Terminal, in Los Santos. Gallery DaisyLee-GTAV-Bow.png|Bow DaisyLee-GTAV-Fore.png|Foresection DaisyLee-GTAV-Aboard.png|Aboardships DaisyLee-GTAV-Detail.png|Superstructure, Smokestack, Lifeboat DaisyLee-GTAV-Aft.png|Aftsection DaisyLee-GTAV-Stern.png|Stern DaisyLee-GTAV.png|From the shore DaisyLee-GTAV-Location.png|''Daisy Lee's location in the Terminal (GTA V). Trivia *Her name could be a reference to the show '' . Daisy Lee is a portmanteau of Daisy Duke (one of the main characters) and the General Lee (the main vehicle). It could also be a reference to the character Daisy Lee from Far Cry 3 who also fixes up a boat in the story. *Her port of registry, Pumpherston, is also the name of a village in Scotland. However, it is unlikely this is her home port as Pumpherston is located inland. See Also *''Ocean Motion'' *''SS Bulker'' Navigation }}pl:Daisy Lee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Boats Category:Ships